Holding Onto You
by waterrain
Summary: Germany holds onto Italy and helps him, but in rare moments Italy is the one holding onto Germany.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own Hold By Super Chick. **

**Holding Onto You**

**By Waterrain**

_**Tell me that it's gonna be okay **_

_**Tell me that you'll help me find my way **_

"It will be alright, Italy." Germany stated calmly as he held the sobbing Italy in his arms and sighed to himself. "There is plenty of pasta left and there is no need to cry."

",But it is a sin and crime to waste food not to mention pasta. I'm going to hell. Save me, Germany." Italy managed to say and he clung to Germany.

"Italy, If you go to hell then I will also go to hell." Germany told him bluntly and he could no longer hear Italy's sobbing.

"Because of your kinky and odd kind of porno magazines. I'm glad you have such things, Germany. We will be together forever, vee. I feel better for I won't be alone.." Italy said cheerfully for he had realized he would not be alone.

"Shut up, Italy." Germany managed to tell him, his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, and he pushed Italy away slightly. "

Italy giggled to himself for Germany looked really cute and adorable with his cheeks being a bright red.

_**Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking **_

"Oh, Germany. I'm so frightened."

"You are almost always afraid, Italy. Why did you call me?" Germany asked firmly and then he noticed there was no lights on. "Why are there no lights on?"

"It is dark and I don't know how to fix the light bulbs. Can I stay with you?" Italy asked in a pleading voice as he clung onto Germany's arm and looked at those blue eyes which softened slightly.

"Fine, but only for the night. In the morning I will shall you how to fix a light bulb." Germany replied calmly, Italy smiled brightly, but the taller nation did not see for it was dark.

_**Tell me that it's gonna be all right **_

Italy looked at Germany with tear filled eyes and the taller nation sighed softly.

"It is going to be alright, Italy." Germany said to him and he added. "I'm sure your brother is not too mad about you freezing his tomatoes, but to be on the safe side you cans stay with me."

"Really? Thank you, Germany." Italy told him happily and he hugged Germany tightly. "You are the best."

Germany's cheeks were flushed red and Italy was smiling brightly.

_**Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight **_

Germany picked up the phone and then heard Italy's voice.

"Germany, Can you help me?" Italy asked cheerfully and Germany mentally sighed.

"With what Italy?" Germany asked smoothly, he had a feeling about what this is about, but decided to ask Italy despite it.

"I sort of messed things up." Italy commented slowly and he made a nervous chuckle. "So can you help me because I'm over my head in this fight."

"I will be right there." Germany stated calmly and left his office in a hurry.

_**Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this **_

"I had a bad dream about you leaving me behind." Italy said in a low voice and he was looking down at the floor.

"How can I ever leave you behind Italy? You are always with me and I do not have the heart to leave you behind even if it were for your own good." Germany muttered in a quiet voice, his cheeks were burning, and Italy smiled brightly at him.

_**'Cause I need **_

_**I need a hand to hold **_

_**To hold me from the edge **_

_**The edge I'm sliding over slowly **_

_**'Cause I need **_

_**I need your hand to hold **_

_**To hold me from the edge **_

Italy held onto Germany's hand and he squeezed it gently.

"I'm sure Prussia is alright." Italy managed to say and Germany's face was blank, but tears silently fell.

"I failed my bruder and he is now in Russia's hand." Germany muttered quietly, Italy stood up on his tip toes, and wiped away Germany's tears, but still used one hand to hold Germany's hand.

"I'll be here to help you, Germany." Italy told him softly and then hugged him. "It is best not to think about it."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own Hold By Super Chick. **

**Holding Onto You**

**By Waterrain**

_**The edge I'm sliding past **_

_**Hold on to me **_

Germany quickly grabbed Italy before he fell off the cliff and into the ocean down below.

"Be more careful, Italy. You could have fell and gotten hurt." Germany said in a scolding voice and he wondered why Italy was smiling so widely.

"Thank you, Germany. You're the best and I love you, vee." Italy told him joyfully and gave him a tight hug before letting go.

"What?" Germany managed to ask before he moved backwards with wide blue eyes, completely forgetting about the cliff, and fell into the ocean backwards while yelling 'Italy!'.

"Germany! Germany! Are you okay! I'm sorry for saying something so shocking while we were by the cliff! Please don't be dead!" Italy yelled loudly, tears were falling down his cheeks, and hoped that Germany is still alive. Even though he was positive that Germany will be upset with him.

"I'm alright, but Italy next time don't say such things by a cliff! Do not say anything about loving or hating me!" Germany managed to yell, he coughed loudly, and got onto a rock.

"Okay, Germany! I won't do this again by a cliff!" Italy called out happily for he was glad that Germany didn't die.

_**Tell me I can make it through this day **_

_**I don't even have the words to pray **_

"You have gotten sick from overeating on gelato again." Germany said flatly and he does not understand why Italy eats so much of it to the point of having a bad stomach ache.

"Yes. It's not my fault, Germany. It was the one begging me to eat and eat until it was all gone, vee." Italy managed to say before groaning in pain. "I feel as if I'm going to die. Save me, Germany."

"Throw it up and maybe you'll feel better." Germany stated bluntly and he sighed to himself for knowing Italy the reply will be a No.

"No, no. I can't Germany for it gelato and I almost love it as much as my pasta." Italy whispered and he whimpered in pain. Germany sighed heavily, he put a hand on Italy's belly, and shook his head.

"It is your own fault, but I will go pick up something for your stomach ache." Germany said quietly and he did not like seeing Italy in pain.

"No, Germany. Please stay with me for if I die-" Italy started to say, but then broke off and groan for his belly really hurts from all that gelato.

"Fine, I won't go." Germany stated calmly and he held onto Italy's right hand. "I will stay here and watch you be in pain."

Italy managed a weak giggle and smile.

"I don't want to be alone. When you're here I feel as if I'll make it." Italy told him cheerfully, but then whimpered and look at Germany with big eyes. "I'm happy you are here with me."

_**You have been the only one who never left me **_

"You are always there for me, Germany. I feel a bit sad at not always being there for you." Italy whispered into Germany's right ear after pulling him down

"It's okay. It is just my way of showing that I care about you, Italy." Germany muttered quietly, his cheeks were burning, and he was able to say 'I care about you' without stuttering. Italy grinned happily and gave him a kiss on both cheeks while giggling.

_**Help me find the way through all my fears **_

Italy looked behind himself and felt comforted by the fact Germany is with him.

"Hello, Russia. How are you?" Italy managed to ask Russia and he felt calm at Germany's light hold on his arm.

"I'm doing very well at the moment. Do you wish to become one with me, da?" Russia asked innocently and he smiled at Italy, but also at Germany. "Do wish to become one with me, Germany?"

Italy nearly fainted, but he felt Germany's hold on his arm and took a deep breath before slowly releasing it.

"No, We just wish to trade with you."

"Okay. That is also fine with me, but I must be going." Russia told them calmly and walked away. Italy hugged Germany tightly while muttering 'Thank you for being here' and he didn't let go until a few minutes have passed.

"Let me go already, Italy. He is gone." Germany said firmly and his cheeks were burning in embarrassment. Italy smiled brightly as he let go of Germany and held his hand.

"I can't believe that I actually didn't tremble in Russia's presence." Italy commented happily and squeezed Germany's hand. "You are the best, Germany. I love you."

Germany nodded silently, his face was completely red, and he didn't know how to respond to Italy.

_**Help me see the light through all my tears **_

"Germany on the bright side at least Prussia didn't burn down the house." Italy commented happily and he tried to brighten up Germany's mood while ignoring the burning pain in his eyes.

"Oh, I wish he did Italy." Germany managed to say, he could barely see through his own tears, and Italy had an arm around Germany's hips. "This damn smell of onions will last for about a week. Not to mention he completely trashed the house and then ran off to France."

"You can stay with me, Germany." Italy said to him as he dragged Germany out of the house and into the outdoors.

"Thank you, Italy." Germany told him calmly and he blinked his blue eyes.

"Now we have some fresh air and it is so bright out here. Forget about your house." Italy stated cheerfully and he missed Germany's depressed look at the mention of the house.

_**Help me see that I am not alone in this **_

"Italy. You do know that we are on this together." Germany stated calmly to Italy and he received a cheerfully nod.

"Heh, Germany. I know and we will always be together. We won't be alone since we will be together." Italy told him while nodding excitedly and giggling. "I love you a lot and you are so great, Germany."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own Keep Holding On By Avril Lavigne. There will be more chapters.**

**Holding Onto You**

**By Waterrain**

_**You're not alone**_

Italy smiled brightly at Germany who was working on some paperwork and he was humming cheerfully while waiting.

"Italy, Stop the humming. It is distracting." Germany said patiently and he was grateful the humming has stoped.

"Alright, I'll stop humming." Italy told him happily and then begun to sing a song to Germany.

"Stop with the singing and some of those lines I find offending." Germany stated firmly and he had no time for Italy's games for there is work to be done.

"Okay." Italy commented calmly and he sulked for a moment before coming up with an idea. Germany was focused on his work, ignoring Italy, but then he felt soft hands up his shirt.

"Knock it off. I'm trying to work." Germany managed to say and his cheeks were flushed as he swatted Italy's hands away.

"Come on, Germany. You have been working forever, vee." Italy whined and he looked at Germany with big eyes.

"I have been working barely an hour, Italy." Germany commented calmly and then sighed heavily. "You can make some pasta while I work okay. Just do not wreck my kitchen."

Italy smiled brightly and then nodded.

"You are not alone, Germany." Italy said cheerfully before going out of the door and walked towards the kitchen.

"He can be quite odd at times, but I do care for him." Germany muttered to himself, he stared at the paperwork for a moment, but couldn't focus for what if Italy destroyed the kitchen? Germany sighed deeply and decided the paperwork will have to wait. After all what if Italy got hurt or what of he burned down the kitchen?

_**Together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

Italy was holding onto Germany's hand and he smiled up at him.

"How did you get so tall and strong?" Italy asked him and he wondered why they couldn't be the same height or if only he was as tall as Germany.

"Through hard work, Italy." Germany stated bluntly and he noticed Italy's stare. "What?"

"I think if that were true, vee. You would be a really tall giant since your always working, but good thing I distract you." Italy commented joyfully and Germany sighed to himself. "So you are not a giant due to my silliness and teaching you fun is good."

_**When it gets cold**_

_**And it feels like the end**_

Germany looked at Italy who was shivering and shaking.

"You didn't have to come with me, Italy." Germany commented calmly and he watched as Italy was shaking his head.

"I forgot how cold Russia's lands are at times." Italy managed to say and then he sneezed.

"Bless you and have my coat since you need it more than me." Germany stated firmly as he handed over his coat to Italy and then added. "Do not lose it."

Italy smiled at him and then he put on Germany's warm coat.

_**There's no place to go**_

_**You know I won't give in**_

_**No I won't give in**_

"Germany, Can I stay with you for a few days." Italy asked quietly and Germany silently nodded.

"Sure. There will always be a room in my home for you, Italy." Germany replied calmly and he noticed Italy slowly begun to smile until it was a blinding one.

"You do cheer me up." Italy commented happily and then tilted his head. "I can make some pasta."

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

"Italy, Hold onto me." Germany stated bluntly and he heard Italy giggling.

"Okay." Italy commented calmly and he hopped onto Germany's back. His legs wrapped around Germany's hips and he smiled happily.

"This is the fastest way and I do not normally run away from anything. Why did you smack that beehive, Italy?" Germany asked angrily as he ran with Italy on his back.

"Your butt is pretty firm and tight." Italy said causally and his arms were around Germany's shoulders.

"Shut up, Italy." Germany snapped and his cheeks were burning. "Why must you say such things?"

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

"Germany, I had a bad dream." Italy stated bluntly and he was glad that Germany didn't look hurt at all.

"Is it the one where in your dream I hate you?" Germany asked flatly and he noticed Italy's eyes were puffy.

"No, It is worse. For in this one you are hurt really bad, bleeding, and tears were running down your cheeks. It was terrible." Italy told him softly and he shivered at remembering his dream.

"Italy, I'm strong. Even if I what you dream actually comes true and so on. I will stand back up. So do not worry." Germany stated firmly and Italy clung to his waist while nodding.

"Okay." Italy muttered to him, but to be honest he didn't want Germany to be hurt at all.

_**With you by my side I will fight and defend**_

_**I'll fight and defend**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

"Italy, You do not have be involved in this war." Germany stated firmly and his arms are crossed.

"I want to help." Italy said calmly and his arms were around Germany's hips. "I want you to see I can fight too."

"You fight poorly, Italy. I know that I will have to defend you and fight the ones you piss off." Germany muttered while shaking his head and then added in a louder voice. "Fine, Italy. You can join in even though it is a pretty bad idea in many ways."

_**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**_

_**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**_

_**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

"You know Germany I really do love being with you." Italy said in a carefree tone and his eyes looked at Germany's face.

"I agree." Germany muttered and he looked away in embarrassment.

"Why do you get upset when I walk into your shower and see you naked? You are not ugly or deformed. Sadly, Your lower regions are bigger than mine. It makes me feel sad and depressed." Italy complained and his cheeks were pinched firmly by Germany.

"The point is I'm not comfortable like you. I prefer not to show the world my naked body." Germany managed to say and he let go of Italy's cheeks.

"You are uncomfortable with your body, vee? There is no need Germany." Italy stated calmly and he nodded. "You are really pretty, strong, and smart too."

"Shut up, Italy." Germany told him and his cheeks felt warm at Italy's words.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
